candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshmallow Mountains
- | characters = Jimmy, Bubblegum Troll | champion = Bubblegum Billy | new = and in and in | released = October 30, 2014 | difficulty = Hard | previous = Boneyard Bonanza | next = Marmalade Meadow }} Story Before episode: A goat named Jimmy is stuck with bubblegum because of the Bubblegum Troll's fault. After episode: Tiffi puts on a viking hat and rams Jimmy with it, freeing him from the bubblegum. New things *Sugar chests now contain special candies in them. Also, it is the first episode in Reality with colour bombs in licorice locks. Guide Levels Marshmallow Mountains has five hard-very hard levels: 730, 733, 736, 738, and 740 and one insanely hard level: 734. Overall, it is a hard episode, and is harder than the previous episode, Boneyard Bonanza. Gallery TabberCSS Story= Marshmallow Mountains Beginning.png|Marshmallow Mountains before story Marshmallow Mountains End.png|Marshmallow Mountains after story Marshmallow Mountains-bg before Animating.gif|Marshmallow Mountains before story (animation) Marshmallow Mountains-bg after Animating.gif|Marshmallow Mountains after story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 726 Reality new.png|Level 726 - |link=Level 726 Level 727 Reality.png|Level 727 - |link=Level 727 Level 728 Reality.png|Level 728 - |link=Level 728 Level 729 Reality before.png|Level 729 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 729 Level 729 Reality after.png|Level 729 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 729 Level 730 Reality.png|Level 730 - |link=Level 730 731.png|Level 731 - |link=Level 731 732.png|Level 732 - |link=Level 732 Level 733 Reality before.png|Level 733 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 733 Level 733 Reality after.png|Level 733 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 733 Level 734 Reality.png|Level 734 - |link=Level 734 Level 735 New.png|Level 735 - |link=Level 735 Level 736 Reality.png|Level 736 - |link=Level 736 Level 737 Reality new before.png|Level 737 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 737 Level 737 Reality new after.png|Level 737 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 737 Level 738 Reality.png|Level 738 - |link=Level 738 739.png|Level 739 - |link=Level 739 Level 740 Reality.png|Level 740 - |link=Level 740 |-| Champion title= BubbleBilly.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Marshmallowmountains.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the seventh episode, in which, there is no dialogue in the story. *Like Candy Factory, Chocolate Barn, Candy Clouds, Jelly Wagon, Wafer Windmill, Crunchy Courtyard, and Toffee Tower, this episode reuses a word already met in the name of a previous episode, Chocolate Mountains. *This episode's name, along with Butterscotch Boulders is the longest to date, totaling up to 20 letters. *This is the first time that an episode from Reality reuses a word first used in Dreamworld (this episode reuses the word 'marshmallow' from Marshmallow Madness). *This is the first time that an episode reuses two words from other episode's names. They are Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness. *This episode is the first since Glazed Grove to have a moves level. *Guaranteed, this episode is going to give you nostalgia of Minty Meadow. *This is the first episode without candy frogs since their introduction in Cereal Sea. *This is the first episode not to be released on a Wednesday since Cereal Sea. *This episode does not have a timed level as it is absent for the first time since Boneyard Bonanza. *The bridge is very reminiscent of Bubblegum Bridge, the mountain is very reminiscent of the Pudding Pagoda mountain, and the bush is reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush. **However, the mountain seems to be different, as there is no cherry at the top. *The release date of this episode was close to "World Cities Day" and "Halloween" (October 31). Category:World Nine Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes